A multi-lateral well includes a main wellbore or “mother bore” and multiple lateral wellbores or “legs” extending away from the main wellbore. During well construction, the lateral wellbores are initiated by “kicking off” from the main wellbore at predetermined locations. The addition of the lateral wellbores increases contact with the reservoir, thus improving hydrocarbon production without additional wellheads and associated surface equipment. The lateral wellbores may be cased or uncased, depending on stability of the reservoir. Production from the lateral wellbores may be co-mingled or produced together with the production from the main wellbore without using downhole flow control devices, provided that the flowing pressures are compatible. In some cases, one or more of the lateral wellbores may be isolated from the main wellbore and produced through separate completion strings.
Due to the structural make-up of a multi-lateral well, an intervention that targets a specific lateral wellbore employs successful reentry into the particular leg at a junction with the main wellbore. As a result, a bottom-hole assembly (BHA) may be oriented so that it enters the correct lateral wellbore and proceeds to the intended location. Without proper orientation, the BHA will default to the natural tendency of the wellbore curvature, which more often than not is the main wellbore.